


A Curious Collection of Datachits

by Maximum_Quinn



Series: Bango Fett Saves the Galaxy, One Orgasm at a Time [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Rimming, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Quinn/pseuds/Maximum_Quinn
Summary: Fives brings a certain video series to Vod'alor Cody's attention.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bango Fett Saves the Galaxy, One Orgasm at a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202447
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	A Curious Collection of Datachits

**Author's Note:**

> [This picture](https://keldabekush.tumblr.com/post/645036875259723776/kaermorons-chadillacboseman-stole-this-from) got posted in the Discord, which led to me wondering if there was a clone out there who did porn under the name Bango Fett, which led to... this. Enjoy?
> 
> Extra thanks to the NSFW chat for all the encouragement, ideas, and delighted yelling about the snippets I posted in the Discord!

"Have you seen this?!"

Cody raised an eyebrow as a data chit was thrown onto his desk. He looked up at the intruder to his office and gave them a flat stare. 

"Hi, Fives. I'm busy, thanks for asking.  _ And _ for making an appointment."

Fives huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "This is  _ important." _

"So is all of this," Cody said, using the datapad in his hand to gesture at all of the others around him. "I don't know if you know this, but running a planet is  _ difficult." _

"Three minutes," Fives bargained.

"Thirty seconds."

"Two minutes?"

_ "Fifteen  _ seconds."

"A minute," he quickly appended. "Just one minute, Cody,  _ please. _ This is important," he repeated. "You know I wouldn't bother you otherwise - I'd go to Rex if it was less pressing."

He paused. That was true.

"Fine. One minute."

* * *

_ A Pantoran woman, scantily clad, was lounging on a plush couch, reading a datapad. She threw a hand up dramatically after a moment and sighed heavily. _

_ "Oh, it's terrible," she whined to no one. "The galaxy at war - the Separatists are at my doorstep, and there's no one to protect me!" _

"Fives, what in the actual  _ kriff _ is -"

"Shh, just watch!"

_ The door opened suddenly and a trooper in full armor, mostly white with some pale blue markings, burst into the room, blaster at the ready. "Don't worry, ma'am," he said as he swept the room. "I'll protect you!" _

_ The Pantoran gasped, clutching at the gauzy material that was a weak excuse for a shirt. "Who are  _ _ you _ _?" she simpered. _

_ The trooper stood, pulling off his helmet and revealing a clone with a regulation crewcut and a tattoo on his temple. "I'm ARC Trooper Fifty." He walked over to the couch and struck a pose. "I won't let those droids anywhere near someone so beautiful!" _

_ As the woman sighed breathily, the camera panned, revealing that the entire back portion of the supposed ARC's armor was missing and his blacks had been cut away, revealing an interesting set of leather harnesses and his bare skin. _

Cody reached out and shut off the video.

"Fives," he said, rubbing his forehead.  _ "Why _ did you want to watch a kriffing skin flick with me?"

Fives made an offended noise. "Because it's  _ plagiarism! _ That guy is  _ clearly  _ meant to be me!"

"Fives -"

"And it's not just me," he continued, pulling out more data chits. "He's made a lot of these - as Rex, as  _ you, _ as pretty much all the commanders, most of the captains, and plenty of the ARCs - but his most  _ prolific _ series," he said, jabbing a finger at a hefty stack of chits, "is about  _ Bango Fett." _

Cody  _ did not _ laugh. He bit the inside of his cheek  _ very hard _ to ensure that he  _ did not laugh. _

"Fives -" he tried again.

"I mean, it's a  _ disgrace," _ Fives continued, heedless of Cody's attempts to speak. "He's out there pretending to be me - I mean,  _ us, _ humping anything that moves, and -"

_ "Fives." _

Cody didn't use his Commander voice much these days. That didn't mean he couldn't do it anymore.

And just because Fives was a free man now, that didn't mean he wouldn't automatically fall into parade rest when he heard that tone.

"Stand down," Cody said, giving him a pointed look until his shoulders relaxed. "I get that you're upset, but I don't see what you want me to do about this."

Fives shook his head - shook away the traces of Trooper that had been called forth - and pouted at Cody like he was one of the Littles. "Get him to stop  _ plagiarizing _ me - I mean, us!"

Cody raised an eyebrow. "I can't speak for what  _ you _ do in your free time, but I certainly am not writing scripts for pornos."

"...huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think the word you're looking for is identity theft, not plagiarism. And besides - he's not going around claiming to actually be  _ you, _ even in the video. He's just playing a character that's loosely based on you."

"But -!"

"Enough," Cody sighed. He pointed at the door. "Your minute is up. I'll look into it later, okay? Right now, I  _ really _ need to deal with  _ running this damn planet." _

Fives at least had the grace to look a tiny bit ashamed as he nodded and left Cody's office.

Cody sighed and turned back to the datapad in his hand. 

* * *

_ "Oh," the Pantoran woman whimpered, staring up at ARC Trooper Fifty, "I've heard about you. You're the bravest ARC in the Republic!" _

_ "Not just the bravest," Fifty said, dragging his eyes over her form, spread out enticingly on the couch. "I'm the toughest - the strongest - the smartest -" As he spoke, he stepped closer, leaning over her. "- the  _ _ biggest _ _." _

_ The woman moaned loudly, reaching for him. "Are you  _ _ really _ _?" she asked, fingers resting on his belt. "Of the  _ _ entire _ _ Grand Army?" _

_ "Oh, yes," Fifty said, kneeling on the couch next to her, one hand coming down to cup one of her breasts. _

Cody unsuccessfully tried to suppress a snort. "What a load of osik," he muttered to himself.

He turned off the recording as the woman started to unbuckle the belt of 'ARC Trooper Fifty' - and, yeah, okay, Fives was right, the character was  _ clearly _ based on him. But it was harmless fantasy, really. And Cody could hardly begrudge any brother a job that  _ wasn't  _ military.

It was a bit odd, sure, but it wasn't hurting anything.

Cody eyed the substantial stack of data chits that Fives had left him, thinking about Fives' claim that this brother had been impersonating quite a lot of them - including Cody himself.

Well. Curiosity is a healthy reaction, right?

He sifted through the chits, raising an eyebrow at some of the titles, before finally settling on one titled  _ 'The Sexcapades of Commander Cote #16: Alternative Negotiations.' _

He put the chip into the projector and settled back to watch, internally rolling his eyes over the name - who would spell  _ Kote _ in such a way that it was pronounced like 'coat'?

Ridiculous.

To his shock, the video started part way through, clearly resuming where it had previously been stopped. Cody was not at all prepared for what he saw.

_ Large, familiar hands, contrasting beautifully with the pale ass below them, spreading to reveal the prize. Only the briefest glimpse of the man's hole before it was obscured as a clone leaned in to lick a wide stripe. _

_ The pale man jolted at the touch, moaning deliciously. "Cote…" he gasped, rocking back into the clone's face. "Ah! Feels so good, Cote…" _

_ Cote turned his head slightly to nip at the man's soft flesh, making him whimper. "Mine," he growled. "You're all mine - no one else gets to touch you." He sank his teeth in again, and the man cried out. _

_ "Yours! All yours!" _

Cody stopped the video, barely aware that his mouth was hanging partially open, but fully aware that his pants were getting rather tight.

_ "Kriff," _ he breathed, hesitating only a moment before rewinding the video.

He didn't go all the way back to the beginning - he'd seen plenty of the 'acting' from the other video, thanks - just back far enough to see the start of the action.

_ Cote pinned the man against the door of his ship quarters, nipping a line down his jaw as he pulled at the man's clothes - the man's  _ _ Jedi robes _ _. _

Cody sucked in a breath, eyeing the dyed ginger hair of the other man and coming to the abrupt realization that this was a porn movie about him and  _ Obi-Wan. _

Well. Wasn't  _ that _ interesting.

_ "Tell me what you want," Cote said, hands wrapping tightly around the man's waist. _

_ Not-Obi-Wan sighed, eyelashes fluttering a little. "You," he said, tilting his head so that Cote could mark his neck. "Always you…" _

_ "And how do you want me, General?" _

_ "Every way," he moaned, fingers dancing along the seams of the imitation armor, popping it off with ease. It clattered to the floor as quickly as the robes, and both were soon naked. Cote still had Not-Obi-Wan pushed up against the door, and now their hips rocked together in small movements as Cote sucked and bit at Not-Obi-Wan's neck. _

Cody was enraptured. The quality was low, the noises were exaggerated, and the 'Jedi' was a poor imitation of the real thing… but  _ damn _ if it wasn't hot.

He settled back more comfortably on his couch, thankful that he had decided to bring the data chits home for further research instead of doing this in his office, and lightly rubbed a hand over the growing bulge in his pants.

_ The Jedi moaned loudly as Cote sucked on his collarbone. "Please, Cote… need you…" _

_ "Need me to do what?" Cote asked, moving his hands up to tweak Not-Obi-Wan's nipples. _

_ He writhed and gasped at the sensation. "Oh! Cote! Nng… need you inside me!" _

_ "Yes, sir," Cote growled, putting his hands under Not-Obi-Wan's ass and lifting him up easily, carrying him over to the much-larger-than-regulation bunk like he weighed nothing. The Jedi's legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into Cote's ass as he squirmed. _

Cody bit his lip, holding back the curses that threatened to spill from his mouth as he pressed down more firmly. His thighs were twitching, wanting to thrust up, even though he didn't actually have a lap full of gorgeous Jedi Master in reality.

_ Cote turned, sitting down on the bunk, still holding tightly to Not-Obi-Wan, kissing him deeply, kneading his ass, putting on a show for the camera. _

_ "You make the prettiest noises," Cote rumbled low in his chest, and Not-Obi-Wan whined, rubbing against him needily. "Bet I can play you like a symphony." _

_ "Yes," Not-Obi-Wan gasped, hands scrabbling over every available inch of Cote's broad chest. "Yes, yes, please - need you, Cote! I need you now!" _

_ Cote hauled him in for another deep kiss before abruptly pushing him away and spinning him, so that Not-Obi-Wan landed on his hands and knees on the blanket, presenting himself to the camera, to Cote, who reached forward and spread his cheeks before leaning in and licking a stripe over his hole. _

The scene Cody had first seen played out again. This time, he unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants enough to slip his hand inside, grasping his hard shaft and starting to work himself over.

If a soft moan escaped him, it was covered by the enthusiastic noises from the porno.

_ Cote buried himself into Not-Obi-Wan's ass, like a starving man at a banquet. The whines and moans he was rewarded with proved the other man was enjoying it just as much. _

_ Not-Obi-Wan's hands were clenched in the blanket, eyes glazed as his hips jerked erratically with Cote's ministrations. His cock hung heavy between his legs, untouched but drooling precum. _

_ "Please," Not-Obi-Wan whined, back arching beautifully. "Cote… I'm ready, please!" _

_ "So impatient," Cote laughed across his soft skin, nipping where he had previously sunk his teeth in. "You're ready when I  _ _ say _ _ you're ready." _

Cody put his free hand over his mouth to stifle his groan as he thumbed at his slit, smearing his own precum around, down his shaft, easing the glide of his hand.

_ Not-Obi-Wan rocked back more forcefully, and Cote smacked him, making him yelp as a red mark bloomed across his ass. _

_ "Needy little slut, aren't you?" Cote growled, bringing his other hand down to create a matching mark on the other side. "Falling apart on just my tongue - a soldier could get a big head, watching this sort of show." He chuckled darkly at his own double-entendre and nipped at the reddened handprint on Not-Obi-Wan's left cheek, making him whimper. _

_ "Cote," he moaned breathily. "Please, Cote - want you in me,  _ _ need _ _ you in me!" _

Cody bit at his own palm as his hand sped up on his cock, the small spark of pain turning into a white-hot spark of pleasure that zipped down his spine and made his hips twitch upwards. His eyes closed as his head tipped back, listening to the filthy sounds of the porno and his own hand.

When he looked forward again, he gasped, hand dropping from his mouth to scrabble against his own chest, nails catching on his nipples.

_ Cote had Not-Obi-Wan on his back, spread out on the bunk, lavishing attention on his chest as his fingers pumped in and out, slowly stretching Not-Obi-Wan enough to take him. He nipped at one of Not-Obi-Wan's ribs, drawing out a whine. _

_ "So good for me," Cote panted into his chest. "Taking my fingers like you were made for it. Gonna take my cock like that, too. Perfect - and all for me." _

_ “All for you - only for you -” Not-Obi-Wan gasped, knuckles white where he was gripping the blanket tightly. “Kriff, Cote, please!” _

_ “Please what?” _

_ Not-Obi-Wan practically sobbed. “Please - need your cock! I  _ _ need _ _ your cock, Cote!” _

Cody’s head thunked back against the wall behind his, hand moving faster. The one on his chest slipped down, his thighs spreading more to accommodate it as he fondled his balls, pressed up on his taint. One of his legs twitched, knocking his knee against the arm of the couch.

_ Cote pulled his fingers out, wiping them carelessly on the blanket before grabbing more lube and liberally covering his cock. _

_ “You want this?” he asked, leaning over Not-Obi-Wan as he stroked lube over his shaft. _

_ Not-Obi-Wan writhed, reaching for Cote. “Yes - yes!” _

_ “Say it!” _

_ “I need it,” Not-Obi-Wan moaned. “I need your cock!” _

_ Cote captured his mouth in another bruising kiss, lining himself up with one hand, the other braced next to Not-Obi-Wan’s head. He sank in with a groan that seemed to echo between their chests, pausing for the briefest of moments before setting a brutal pace that had Not-Obi-Wan tossing his head back with a choked cry of pleasure. _

His hand followed the same rhythm that Cote was setting in the video without conscious thought. Cody panted as he moved, eyes glued to the screen, feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way.

_ “Ah - Cote -” Not-Obi-Wan panted. “‘m close -” _

_ “I know,” Cote groaned, pressing messy kisses over his face and neck. “I know - almost there -” _

_ Not-Obi-Wan moaned, arching up against Cote, finding the friction he craved as his neglected cock rubbed between their stomachs. “Cote - Cote!” _

_ “I’m here,” he said, hand gripping Not-Obi-Wan’s hip tight enough that it was sure to bruise. “I’m - kriff - come for me! Come  _ _ now _ _!” _

_ Not-Obi-Wan’s head tossed back as he did just that, painting their chests. _

Cody cursed viciously as watching the on-screen orgasm wrung his own out of him, fast and hard. He was dimly aware of Cote finding his own release in the video, but wasn’t paying attention, content to just bask in the afterglow for a moment, splayed out on the couch with one forearm covering his eyes as he waited for his heart to slow.

_ “Kriff,” _ Cody breathed into the empty apartment. He felt thoroughly debauched, even though all he had really done was jerk himself off. Something about that video, though… maybe it was because it was a weak parody of himself and Obi-Wan, maybe it was because it had been too long since he had seen the real Obi-Wan, let alone had him in his bed.

After several minutes, Cody finally was able to sit up and retrieve the data chit. He set it down next to the others on the table, eyes tracing over the small treasure trove.

Kriff stopping the production - Cody felt like he should send them a fruit basket. Maybe one for Fives, too, for bringing it to his attention.

He swept the chits into a drawer for safe-keeping.

Yes, this would definitely require further,  _ ahem, _ research nights.


End file.
